gqefandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock Guide by Popelkopf1
'Read Me' If you intend to follow this guide I have created then please use common sense. This is a guide, not a manual. This is not a step-by-step world record. There is no rush, there are no shortcuts hidden in this text. The Theory Grinding is only hard if you can barely kill what your trying to kill. There are two ways to kill something. You can either out-damage it, or you can out-live it. The Warlock is very good at doing both. This is what this guide will be instructing you to do. Whilst the Warlock grinds, they can deal some burst damage and a good amount of sustained damge, while constantly sustaining themself. The Walkthrough This part of the guide is based on your players level. If you are level 15, go to the section that says level 10-16. RULES #For this walkthrough, you are going to try and max out Intellect. #Craft upto the highest achieveable armor. Wear your best and sell the rest. Optional:- Set your looting rules to: Common, Crafting. TURN OFF Uncommon and Superior. This final rule isn't essential, but allows for more efficient idling. For Levels 1-9 What your going to do here is simply grind. Just make your way to level 10 and we will go from there. #Travel to Goldshire or Tirisfal Glades #Set your resting rate to 50% #Wait. For Levels 10-14 Now you've started to get talent points, lets put them in the right place. #Distribute points into the AFFLICTION talent, LIFE DRAIN. 5'' points. Equipment: Wand, Robe, Tome/Shield*. *Troughout this walkthrough I will not decide whether tome or shield is better. You can equip whatever you feel more comfortable with. I believe shield to be better at early levels, while I prefer tomes at 80+. For Levels '''15-24 #Travel to Westfall or Silverpine Forest. #Set your resting rate to 30% #Distribute points into the DESTRUCTION talents, LIFE DRAIN''' 5 'points. '''SHADOWBOLT'. '''''5 points. Equipment: Wand, Robe, Tome/Shield . For Levels 25-34 #Travel to Duskwood or Wetlands. #Set your resting rate to 35% #Distribute points into the DESTRUCTION talent, DEATH COIL. 10 ''points. Equipment: Wand, Robe, Tome/Shield . For Levels '''35-44 #Travel to Stranglethorn Valey or Arathi Highlands #Distribute points into the DEMONS talent, IMP MINION. '''''10 points. Equipment: Wand, Robe, Tome/Shield . For Levels 45-59 #Travel to Blasted Lands or Hinterlands. #Set your resting rate to 40% until you hit 50, then change it to 30%. #Distribute points into the DEMONS talent, FEL ARMOR. 10 points. (Level 54) #Stay here until level 59. Put the talent points wherever you wish to. I prefer to max Shadow Bolt. Equipment: Wand, Robe, Tome/Shield . For Levels 60-69 RESPEC. Affliction Tree: LIFE DRAIN 5 ; CURSE OF WEAKNESS 10 ; CORRUPTION 0 ; SIPHON LIFE 10 Destruction Tree: SHADOW BOLT 10 ; DEATH COIL 0 ; HOWL OF TERROR 10 ; HELLFIRE 6 ''' Demons Tree: '''NONE #Travel to Netherstorm #Set your resting rate to 40% #Change settings to "Pull 3" #Distribute points into the DESTRUCTION talent, HELLFIRE. 4 points. #Distribute points into the AFFLICTION talent, IMPENDING DOOM. 5 points. For Levels 70-79 #Stay in Netherstorm. #Set your resting rate to 40%. #Change settings to "Pull 3" #Distribute points into the AFFLICTION talent, IMPENDING DOOM. ''5 ''points. #Distribute points into the AFFLICTION '''talent, '''DRAIN LIFE. ''5 ''points. Category:Guides